According to a promotion of information and communication technology (ICT) education by government policy, for elementary and junior high schools all over the country, one tablet computer (hereinafter, may be referred to as “tablet”) per 3.6 students is deployed by the year 2017 and one per one student is deployed by the year 2020, and an achievement rate of 100% in maintenance of a wireless local area network (LAN) is planned.
In this way, although ICT education has been gradually processed at each of schools, even now, there are schools which provide classes with a digital textbook by deploying an electronic blackboard, a wireless LAN access point (hereinafter, may be referred to as “AP”), a tablet for teacher, and a tablet for student in each of classrooms. In recent years, a technology in which when a terminal device such as a tablet or the like is coupled to another terminal device via a wireless LAN and disconnection from the wireless LAN is detected, a user performs a connection procedure with a wired LAN is known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-175814 is an example of the related art.